


Love of my Life (Don't leave Me)

by eleuther



Series: Froger Week 2019 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Froger Week, Froger Week 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt: Domestic Fluff, and it didnt work, but its a happy ending, froger - Freeform, i tried to make this straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: Roger wakes up alone, and worries.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Love of my Life (Don't leave Me)

**Author's Note:**

> day 5!! so sorry this one is so late! its only 7 pm for me, but it took me so long to write this one. i originally had the nightmare prompt, then i added domestic fluff, went back to just nightmare, and then went to just domestic fluff (with angst, of course, because its me). anywho, i hope you all enjoy todays fic! there is one teeny tiny mention of sex in here, but its like... a reference to a previous act. nothing huge so i didn't tag but heres a warning in case anyone needs it!!

**London 1969**

The house was quiet when he woke up. It was strange, because even on their days off Freddie was up early, wandering the flat and humming a tune, or making tea for the both of them that would turn out less than stellar but Roger would drink regardless. 

It was also strange because Freddie wasn’t next to him like he should be if the flat was so quiet.

Roger sat up in bed slowly; Freddie’s robe was hanging on the door and slippers next to the bed. Through the bedroom door, he could see the bathroom door wide open. Freddie’s cigarettes were gone from the nightstand. 

He stood from the bed, grabbing Freddie’s robe because it was more comfortable and slipping socks onto his feet. 

“Freddie?” he called out through the flat. He received no answer, and a flash of fear shot through him. There was no note on the kitchen counter like there would be if he’d gone down to the stall early, or if he was meeting a friend. Freddie just wasn’t home. 

Roger bit his lip, trying not to freak out because what if he just ran to the store and didn’t think he’d be up before he got home? 

With a sigh, he filled the kettle for tea. Drumming his fingers on the counter, Roger began to hum a tune to a song that didn’t exist yet. In a flash, he’d grabbed a notebook and pen, hoping to get the details down before Fred came home - 

Ah right. That’s what he’d been worried about. The kettle went off, and he distracted himself with making his tea. 

A moment later the front door opened and a sigh of relief slipped through his lips.

“Are you up, love?” Freddie called.

“Mm, yes. I was wondering where you went.”

“Just had a few things to pick up from the market, and I wanted to get you something from the cafe down the street. We made a bit extra yesterday at the market, and I know we should be saving but -”

“That’s alright, Fred,” Roger said with a smile. Freddie came into the kitchen with three bags - two from the store and one from the cafe. 

“That scone you liked the last time we went,” he said, pressing a kiss to Roger’s cheek as he handed him the bag. Roger’s smile grew, and as soon as the bags were on the counter Roger lept at him.

“Oh mm,” Freddie hummed through the kiss. Roger pulled away, smile still on his face.

“What was that for?” Freddie asked. 

“I just love you. So much,” Roger replied. 

A faint blush appeared on Freddie’s face, the smile accompanying it wide. He tried to duck, but Roger caught his chin.

“Don’t hide your smile, love.” Roger pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Now,” he said, after pulling away. “Let’s get these groceries away and then we can lay in bed all day.” 

“Love, we have to go to the shop -”

“Forget the shop today. We haven’t had a day to ourselves in forever.”

“Hm, I seem to remember just last weekend -”

“Nonsense, that never happened! Now chop chop - these groceries won’t put themselves away!” Roger said, jumping into action. 

Freddie watched him carefully, a smile on his face despite the curious look in his eyes. 

“Are you alright, Rog?” he asked. 

“Of course, Fred! Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied.

“Well, you just seem way too excited for a day in. Once in a while I don’t mind, but really just last weekend we did nothing but lay in bed and fuck.” Freddie paused for effect, moving closer to Roger and wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Roger swallowed; he didn’t want to admit how terrified he’d felt when he’d woken up alone. 

“I - I just missed you this morning, is all. I wanna cuddle, at least for a bit. And it looks like it’s going to rain soon anyhow; a trip to the stall would be pointless.” 

Roger hoped he sounded casual. Freddie smiled at him for a moment, before nodding. 

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s finish with these groceries, now. Why waste any more time out here when we could be curled up in bed together?” 

Roger chuckled, quickly sticking the milk in the fridge. 

They raced to the bedroom when they finished, Roger shedding the robe and Freddie sliding out of his clothes and into his sleep shirt. Roger climbed on top of Freddie when he was settled, letting the singer pull the comforter over them. He let out a content hum when Freddie wrapped his arms tightly around him.

They laid in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Y’know I love you, right Rog?” Freddie asked, just as he was starting to doze. 

Roger’s eyes snapped open and heart dropped to his stomach, because yes he did know that. So why was he asking?

“Of - of course. I love you too,” he replied. He heard the stutter in his voice and knew Freddie did as well. 

“Good,” Freddie said. “Because I love you so much. I’d never leave, not unless you asked me to.”

“Never! I’d never ask, I’d never want you to.” 

Even though Freddie’s statement should have quelled his worries, he felt even more unsure. Roger heard Freddie sigh, before flipping them onto their side. Freddie watched his eyes despite Roger’s attempt to look away. His body had tensed, too; Freddie began rubbing his arms lightly, hoping to help him relax. It only helped a little, but he didn’t stop. Instead, Freddie pulled Roger’s chin up to look at him. 

“My love, what’s running through your head?” he asked, voice dripping with love and kindness. 

“I don’t know why I’m so worried,” Roger replied with a whisper. “But I’m still so used to waking up alone after a quick shag. I know you probably thought I’d be asleep still when you got back, which is why you didn’t leave a note like you normally would.”

Roger sighed and tried to bury his face in Freddie’s chest; he felt so guilty for doubting Freddie like this. His best friend, the one person he’s felt truly connected to since the day they met. 

(His soulmate, he’d say if he was one of those people who said cheesy like that, _which he wasn’t_.)

But Freddie kept Roger’s head level with his own. 

“Roger, I love you so much. And I’ll never leave if you don’t want me to. But I’d also like you to tell me when you feel like this, alright?” he asked. 

Roger nodded frantically, and Freddie kissed the tip of his nose. 

Roger smiled and leaned in more, pressing a short kiss to his lips, and then a longer one. He was in love, and reassured that Freddie was in love with him too. They could spend the rest of their lives poor and living in this shabby apartment, and he’d be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos i need validation !!!


End file.
